


It Doesn't Help

by Musosora



Series: It Doesn't…… [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当然我更愿意叫她「然并卵x3」——显而易见的三部分：<br/>Endeavour Morse坚守尊严，极力争取获得更多办案机会……然并卵。<br/>Peter Jakes放低姿态，不留余力地表示自己有多宽容大度……然并卵。<br/>Fred Thursday强势介入，力图改善两个下属的恶劣关系……然并卵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Endeavour Morse坚守尊严，极力争取获得更多办案机会……然并卵。

**Author's Note:**

> *我以为我在写案子，但事实证明我更像是在吐槽  
> *剧是冷了点，但奋进和坚强超可爱的不是吗？  
> *OOC注意。逻辑what is逻辑？智商no bloody智商！

十二点敲钟的时候，雨还没停，男人从外头回来，总警司已经在探员办公室里了。料想这也是走廊上每个人都佯装行色匆匆的原因。  
“哦，Morse，”Bright拿起他的小茶杯点了点头，快速睨了一眼他被泥水溅湿的裤脚，似乎能让人信服把注意力从简报移到他身上是一件多值得夸耀的事。  
“长官。”  
Morse下意识向办公室里另一位先生、也是唯一一个没有假装外勤的同僚望去——Jakes正以一位真诚可靠的警长之姿斜倚在椅背上，手指间香烟袅袅，肘尖煞有其事地撑住一份摊开的卷宗中间——垫在下面的报纸一定翻在赛马信息栏，这个礼拜他在「小淑女」身上下了好几英镑的注了。但警司显然不是为了探讨这个概率游戏而来。  
此时，警长也抬眼，表露出一副与己无关的嘲弄表情——仿佛他把外套挂上衣架这个动作很好笑。夹在当中堵住过道的Bright说明来意， “罚单的事办得如何了？”  
Morse跟着巡警在辖区跑了一上午，这才想起来好像是有这么回事儿。早晨Jakes交给他两张违章停车白条，特别关照其中有一张署名Leger的要谨慎处理……但他塞进口袋后就给忘了。  
事情自然而然地发展到日常的、喜闻乐见（对Jakes来说）的地步：  
Bright瞪着老花眼的样子像是回到几十年前的孩提时代，一直以来冲着Morse发火才是他的主业。有所不同的是，今天没有Thursday挡在身前分散注意力，这让Morse感觉自己像只暴露在空气里随时可能被鹳啄烂的牡蛎。  
但是，耿直的牛津辍学生没想过隐瞒，也没打算自辩。为了掩饰尴尬，他开口前先舔了舔上唇，“恐怕我还没……”  
电话铃响了。  
三个男人面面相觑，老警司镜架下的眉宇间阴云密布，握住茶杯的手微微发抖，他一点儿也不在乎电话， 他准备好训斥下属了，在此期间不能出现故障。  
铃声响到第三下时Jakes按灭了香烟。  
「Morse」  
鼻腔里发出来的，有点儿不耐烦。Morse不确定是因为电话铃，还是他名字的发音，或者两者兼有之。这就是个趾高气扬的、典型的Jakes式祈使调。  
他职级最低，虽然有些不公平，但合情合理——他不再解释忘记罚单的事儿，把酝酿了一肚子话的警司抛在脑后。拎起话筒时他真心地想念Thursday，甚至希望探长能早点结束休假从伦敦回来上班。

*

Debryn博士最先沿着楼梯挪下来，指挥着身后勘察组的伙计们。  
“慢点儿，慢点儿……对，就这样，别把脖子再折一次！嗨，你好啊，Morse!”  
“你好，”Morse站在房子对面的旧货商店门口，往敛尸袋的方向探头，三个巡警正合力把担架抬上车，另一个帮他们扶住车门。连同Strange在内一个小分队在街头巷尾维持秩序，剩下的人都躲在屋檐下面抽烟。  
“死亡时间？”  
“一般人都会先问「死的是谁」。”病理学家裹紧大衣钻到他的伞下面，Morse只好把大部分伞面分给他。  
“接线员把报警转到我们这儿了。”警探说，回忆着内容，“Carrie Stock女士，35岁，独居，被发现时被吊在公用厨房的房梁上……可能是自缢。”  
“看上去的确如此，推断死亡时间是距现在5到6个小时，”法医先生问，“你没有上去看现场对吗？”  
我倒是也想来着。Morse挠了一下鼻子，斟酌地表示，“上头认为我在解决手上的事之前不适宜跟案子。”  
Debryn看着他恍然大悟，“哦，是呀！Thursday不在，说起来他什么时候回来？”  
“可能下周一，我不确定。”  
“那现在哪位探长负责Stock的事？”  
这问题让Morse深感诧异，现场勘察理应由警长级别以上的和法医一起进行，“你刚才在楼上没有见着人？”  
“只有Jakes，”Debryn做了一个无所谓的努嘴表情，“自杀案确实用不着探长出面。当然严谨起见，我得在进一步验尸后才敢重申。”  
“你在这里干什么？”话插进来，两个人回头。雨下大了，Jakes就站在楼道口，隔着水幕点香烟。  
鉴定部门也刚好到了，Morse把Max送上车，和以往一样对方给他留了个「出结果后我会立即通知你」的保证，然后他才穿回马路。  
“我在帮Bright吊销一份罚单。”  
“可不是，你要是早上就记牢的话现在说不定就能看现场了。”Jakes挖苦他，好像没在意Morse收拢雨伞的时候故意把水甩到他皮鞋上。  
“你准备把材料交给谁？”  
“先到先得。”警长往上吐了口烟，Morse没说话——沉默表示他在思考，他每天花在思考上的时间比睡觉多，Jakes停顿片刻，毫无同情心地罗列事态发展，“鉴定结果一出，召集家属开庭，一锤定音，结案。就这么简单。”  
“挺驾轻就熟啊，”Morse低声附和，他不太认同Jakes，也许是针对他的态度，他的老练，或者就是他整个人。  
“你还等什么？”Jakes看看灰沉沉的天空，又快速地瞥了他一眼，决定结束这段对话，“收队了。”  
“我在想⋯⋯”Morse微微摇晃身体，盯着下街沿的一个排水口，“Leger是什么人？”  
“什么？谁？”  
Morse摸摸口袋，找出一张皱巴巴的新单据，“交警昨天开了份违章停车罚单，但经查明，那个路口因为重新施工允许停车了。”  
警长不以为然地接过来，没打算仔细看，“所以谁都没错，这事儿压根没发生过。”  
“那个路口离这儿不到半英里。”  
“所以呢？”  
Morse真心厌恶他往上喷烟的姿势，但他不得不低声下气，“我得上去看看。”  
“没门。”  
警长笑着一口回绝——Thursday不在，他没理由容忍下属的越权行经，“这就是桩简单不过的自杀，别发散联想。”他可有的忙呢！  
Morse张了张嘴，还想争取一下，但Jakes已经转身越过他，没夹香烟的手拍拍他的肩膀，仿若鼓励，  
“你还想让Bright更恨你一点儿吗？”

他成功让蓝眼睛一直瞪着他离开。


	2. Chapter 2

*

俄耳甫斯弹琴的地方长出了树林  
俄耳甫斯歌唱的时候  
积雪的山顶也把它们的头儿倾斜  
花儿和草儿听到他弹奏的乐曲  
都欣欣向荣，好像阳光和雨  
就能使它们永不凋零  
天下万物听到他的乐调  
就连海里汹涌的波涛  
也低下头来，趋于安详  
美妙的音乐就有这样的魔力  
万种愁绪进入了梦乡而安息  
在听到乐声的时候消亡

如果一个人生无可恋想自杀，他也许会写遗书，并放在醒目的地方。Morse坐在Stock女士的梳妆台边想，脚踏在一堆废墟上。  
他没找着遗书——勘察组也没有，他们只是服从警长的指挥，风风火火地冲进来把房间翻得一塌糊涂，最后只带走能证明死者身份的东西。  
当然，从消失主义出发，也不是所有人都有留遗书的习惯。他数着矮机上的指甲油，十五瓶，按照色系规律排好。粉盒也是同样，一个法国牌子——应该叫粉饼，那是Monica教他的，但他从没见他的护士小姐用过，以后也不再有机会了。Morse不明白这些颜色有什么意义，但他打赌Jakes一定知道，整个Cowley警局唯一一个具有这方面学识的人，然而他主观（甚至是带有一丝偏见地）认为掌握这些信息本质上没什么用。  
他又翻了一遍记事本。日程栏只用寥寥几个单词：钢琴，打字，邮局⋯⋯但条理清晰，恪守日期。  
奇怪的地方在于，女人把那首诗写在最后一页，抬头用的是「我远去的风帆」  
Morse琢磨着把视线转向相框，拧开顶罩八个角坠着流苏的小桌灯：红头发的Carrie Stock骑在马上，美丽优雅，高高在上，像个女公爵。  
35岁，没有婚姻，手头挺富裕，生活安排得细致、井井有条……女公爵最后选择把自己吊死在油腻的公用厨房里。  
警探轻轻哼了一声给自己听。  
啪——啪——  
石子儿砸到窗框上，“Morse！”  
警探几乎从椅子上弹起来，一秒钟后他意识到是Strange在楼下帮他在把风：  
两记表示「我饿了，时间差不多了」；「制服巡查来查岗」用一记；如果“不巧”警长路过的话，Strange表示会先跑路的……Morse憋了憋嘴，环顾四周，他有强烈而模糊的感觉——Thursday称之为「死者灵魂的呼唤」——假设事实真如他所想，那Stock一定有东西会留给他。  
然而毫无头绪。现场被「恪尽职守」的Jakes的人手翻成了1941年的伦敦街道。  
Morse有些不甘心，但眼下除了等待法医鉴定之外似乎别无他法了。他走出卧房，经过公共厨房时稍作停留，隔着警戒线在悬挂尸体的房梁下观察几秒，然后沿螺旋阶梯往下走，心里还在想俄耳甫斯，底楼的房门忽然开了：一张苍白的脸探出来——警探停住脚步。  
“晚上好，”他找出证件表明身份，手指微微发颤，也许是对方长时间地观察他的缘故。  
“好。”苍白的中年女人搭着羊毛披肩，浑身飘散着鱼汤的味道，房间里却是一股霉味儿。她的眼睛是怀疑的灰白色，嘴唇鲜红，“你们白天不是来过了吗？”  
Morse把证件收好，双手伸在口袋里，“我想来问问Stock女士还有没有认识的人。呃，您……”  
那鲜红的嘴唇又蠕动了，“Rosalind，我是这儿的房东。”  
“是您发现的遗体。”  
“上帝，不，不是。”女人捂住胸口，势作一副晕眩又绝望的样子，“我先生报的警。我真希望他没看到这些！”  
警探点点头，“您早上不在家吗？”  
“亏得我不在家。”  
“抱歉……”Morse低头抓抓头发，他一点儿也不想为勘察组的粗鲁买单，“您白天在哪儿？”  
“百货商店。”  
“Stock女士在这儿住了多久了？”  
“两三个月吧，”女人不想多做思考地说，靠在门框上打量他。  
“哦，是吧。”Morse低着头不自在地问，“您知道她最近有和什么人来往吗？”  
“这我可管不着，”不知怎的，她有些动气，不过这应该是所有房东太太开始说三道四的前兆，“单身女人，有点姿色不是？你说她能和什么人来往？”  
警探耸耸肩，不做指摘，“上面那间厨房，平时都是谁在使用？”  
“谁都能用，Gwendolyn太太，住201的那个苏格兰人，做馅饼的时候总是把肉汁弄得到处都是。还有Brookwell家的坏小子，有时会躲在那儿抽烟。”  
Morse从笔记本上抬眼，还想问点什么。Strange在大门外催他了。  
“我在，就来。”他说，转而对房东致谢。  
Rosalind抿嘴掩上门。出租公寓死了个人也许并不会搅乱这里的生活，谁也没必要「再与死人为伍」Morse想起Southey那句颇有情调的话：  
「我的岁月尽同死者盘桓。」

然后他和Strange步行去酒吧。  
夜里雨停了，大路上昏沉沉的，路灯坏了几个。有车疾驰而过，炫光灯，轮胎，鸣笛让人心焦神躁。  
巡警小队长下勤后特地换了件外套，照他自己看来，这样能和那些经常出入酒吧的大学生无异。Morse不打算提醒他制服裤子的颜色还是有点儿区别，挺「奇怪的」。  
不过一路上，这位忠实的朋友一直在谈警局人事的紧迫性。他是个脚踏实地的人，对朋友的关心也是发自肺腑。  
“说真的，伙计，你真的不考虑升职的问题吗？”  
Morse回答说，“暂时。”眼睛却看着湿漉漉的路砖，以掩盖某种沉闷。  
Strange背着手又说，“你这么下去可不行。复杂的案子没完没了，但升迁的机会就那么几次。”  
Morse哼笑了一下，此刻他想来点酒，脑袋沸腾了才能把Stock的疑点捋顺，“我想你应该能帮我查到Leger的行车纪录。”  
“是的，好吧，但是为什么？”  
“Jakes不让我查。”  
“他总是不让你做这个做那个。”Strange有些愤慨地指出，“尤其是在Thursday不在的时候，你可得小心……”  
长时间的沉默，Morse看着路面的时候会让人以为他在思索。又一辆车驶过——炫光灯的光影里，男人的侧脸柔和而遥远。  
“也许那属于警长的职务范畴。”他低着头喃喃，更像是自言自语，“每个人都有自己应该做的事。”  
“那就是了。”Strange指着路口说，他们的话题结束了，来上一杯成了当务之急。  
这是目前为止Morse唯一赞同他的方面，推开酒吧门时，他问，“Stock去世……我是说她吊在上面时穿着什么衣服？”

tbc


	3. 2.Peter Jakes放低姿态，不留余力地表示自己有多宽容大度……然并卵。

男人在烤漆吧台边的老位子坐下，马上就有人过来邀酒。  
巡警大队的老Charlie（对手下颇有摄服力）身材矮胖，脸红通通的，领带和肚子都很松弛，目光却很锐利。只见他伸开双臂朝这边走过来，一路上还故意甩到了女招待的屁股上，“哦，Peter！这不是Peter吗？！”  
警长也马上抬高臂膀，与他互相拍背，“真难得！最近好吗？合并之后您高升了呐？”  
“可不是嘛？”老胖子调门很高，说话也快，他握住Jakes的肩膀，一副和蔼可亲的嘴脸，“像你，年轻又有才干，够识大体，经手的案子也风光！但是侦查队办事没支援可就什么也干不成，对吧？”  
“那是，无私的工具性理念，”Jakes直接搬出Bright的论调，学得像模像样，“极具纪念意义的一步。”  
他们都笑了。挺莫名其妙的，警长心想，一边伸过去碰杯。老Charlie为职位，为今后握在手里的小权力。他比Thursday小几岁，没赶上退伍军人的好时机，脑袋里空空如也，转不了警探。但县官不如现管嘛，他一个制服巡警搞的定下派的审计，和乡绅们称兄道弟，能拿下辖区里各种社会团体。可见也并非一无是处，人各有所长罢了，况且老家伙手腕多着呢！  
Jakes嘴角挂着微笑和香烟看他灌下去大半杯，任由他把话题转向和警队工作无关的方面：  
巡警大队长借着酒劲儿对制度侃侃而谈，大多是关于薪资和工时的不对称发展，明眼人应该将目光转向其他方面——特殊时期嘛，打破一下规则也无妨。这位个人主义者一下子都化身成评论家，在烟酒的鼓舞下对工党和政治抨击一番。然而置身在牛津，并非人人都是学者。在成为不列颠人之前，大多数人首先是个流氓，粗鄙无知，崇拜异端邪说，却非要装得体面，一两杯红白下肚立刻就打回原形。  
倒是像Morse那样的，聪明但不精明，锋芒毕露又瞧不起人，在中世纪准会被套个巫师的罪名丢到河里去。  
Jakes喷了口烟，胖子已经眉飞色舞地谈到警司夫人的社交活动了。  
“……我也是听一个弟兄说的，夫人的眼界真高，有句话怎么说来着？甜蜜的负担！我不知该同情Bright还是支持他了。”  
哈哈哈。  
这种用社交口调抖出来的料，必然、理应会引起听者的兴趣。Jakes兴趣不大但笑得挺大声，“婚姻，这太惨了。但警司不会在办公室里讲啊！”  
“年轻人根本没法儿体会！”Charlie神秘地瞄了他一眼，一整杯下去之后就说开了，“有人邀请她去赛马会嘛，就在Esher那儿的，人情就这么结交了。老家伙是快退休的人了，但这关乎社交圈的面子对吧？”  
“都是什么来头呢？”  
“Boodly俱乐部的，多风光！”老胖子说着眼睛发了亮，“家里产业不少，人倒是都挺低调，所以有时候事情太小了反而不好意思亲自出面。”  
“哦，倒是Bright的举手之劳。”  
“哪能呀！大伦敦他可搞不定。”胖子凑近，声音也压低了，“后来你猜怎么着？”  
Jakes给他又叫了一杯。  
Charlie喝得满嘴沫，这才心满意足地透露，“其实也不算坏事儿，他有个熟人，好像叫Andrew Leger，珠宝商起家的……我没说是走私，不过战后嘛，无主物多了去了，和强盗一样多对吧！现在好啦，生意做大了也跻身名流，赛马场的顶棚正好是他们家的产业，能搞到所有贵宾看台的席位！人在牛津也有购置，这么一来二去整个圈子就全熟了。”  
警长微微停顿，双眉颦拢，“Leger？”  
“怎么？”  
“哦，好像是有这么个人，报纸上见过。”Jakes弹了弹烟灰，在缭绕的烟雾后面摆出一副无关紧要的表情，好了话题继续。  
老胖子天马行空完了，又绕回来，“说起来你手底下那个不安分的小子，最近怎样？”  
“Morse吗？挺好呀。你看我一晚上在这儿消磨，而不是忙着给他擦屁股。”  
哈哈哈。  
他们又笑，“多亏了Thursday不在，不是？”虽然Morse早就成为全警局的话柄，但Charlie依然要履行对这个问题的公正评断，“投机分子啊，可要提防着点！指不定哪天就骑到你头上去了。”  
“一向如此。”Jakes瓮声瓮气地说。每当有人谈论这个话题，他都会立即站到高位者的一边，自然而然地加入「中伤Morse队伍」里，黑得比谁都用力，“一本正经，故作庄重，骨子里却是个好战分子，还没从演讲台走下来的丘吉尔。一厢情愿所有案件都是重大的，自己在其中扮演不可或缺的角色，我看他是被大学宠坏了，根本分不清实际和幻想。”  
警长大发议论，说话声音冷冰冰的，越说越气愤似的，甚至有意升华到道德层面，就差没把小警探的为人也分析一遍。可见平时被这个不规矩的手下闹得有多不高兴，但他遣词很公允，很公正。Charlie又爆出大笑，充满怜悯之情，“破案率不是光靠卖弄学识得来的，我们都能分辨得清。”  
警长怀疑又不失礼貌地微微笑，往嘴巴里送酒。  
“人事方面嘛，大家都能选择……”Charlie做了个手势，半真半假地开玩笑，“要是碍于Thursday，弄不出去，但踢到巡警队不是问题，对吧？”  
“是的，我相信。”Jakes看着酒杯近乎温柔地说，他在汇报勘察情况也用这口调。  
“好啦！轮到我了，”老胖子宽容地建议，向酒保打响指。  
“哦！那不是Jim吗？！”

Jakes顺着他把视线扭过去——撑在吧台另一头的Strange有点儿局促地阖首致意，Charlie显然让他不自在了。  
巡警队长屁股挪下高脚蹬，摇摇晃晃地朝他走过去，“Jim boy哈哈哈！”  
小巡佐露出尴尬一笑，“看起来您已经有一杯了？”  
“不不不，哪儿的话！”  
Jakes凝视着他们干巴巴的客套，倾斜身体往Strange背后探头：周围总有人走来走去，Charlie又吵又闹，比一整个厅间的人加起来的嗓门都要大，然而那个年轻人——那个小妄想家，唯独不受影响地躬着背，嘴唇紧抿，抿出一条白线。蓝眼睛始终垂视，仿佛笔记簿上的字迹是莎士比亚（他只能想到这位）亲笔写下的那么金贵。额发乱糟糟的，遮暗了一张稚气的、因凝思而微微皱起的脸。

这下好了，Morse果然在。


	4. Chapter 4

……  
感觉到光线转暗，Morse只是——仅仅是抬眼瞧了他，继而把脸又埋进笔记里。  
这就像是个孩子，家里来陌生客人时悄悄打开门缝：他不在乎来者是谁，想做什么，他不关心正在发生什么，他和谁都没有干系。他只是出于本能往周遭看了一眼，甚至没往脑子里去。  
无关尊严或是高傲，Morse一旦开始思考，就坠落到了自己创造的世界里。  
Jakes来到他面前——在此之前Strange应付自己的上司去了，Charlie很喜欢那个高大敦实偶尔又有点精明的巡佐。  
“所有上级都有一条准则，他们清楚哪些人可以「利用」，哪些则是能够「重用」。”  
Morse不出意外再次抬头，眉峰扬了起来。Jakes认为他是听进去了，手伸向他面前的空杯子，“续吗？”  
警探咕哝着说好，眼睛却还舍不得移开笔记本。  
“一样吗？”  
“要你那种……你不是淡啤吧？”  
不知怎的，Jakes有点儿松了口气的感觉，拿走两个人的杯子。等他拎着两杯装满的双菱回来时，Morse已经坐直了，抱住手肘，整张脸皱起，目光咄咄。  
丘吉尔要讲话了，Jakes心想，跨脚坐下来与他并排，“怎么？”  
“亨利八世想新立安妮·波林为后，对此王后凯瑟琳生气又哀伤，让侍女给她唱支歌解闷。”  
“你在说什么？”没头没脑的，Jakes点燃今晚第二根香烟。  
“Stock写在笔记本最后一页上的诗。”Morse用一种表示常识的口吻，神情就好像在说基督三德，“第三幕第一场。”——这很容易令人不悦，感觉被轻视了。  
“所以呢？”  
Morse往前挪了挪椅子，“我向Strange证实过，Carrie Stock的尸体被发现时穿的是长袍，呃，那种法拉绒，翻领的……”  
Jakes也用常识的口吻帮他组词，“睡裙。”  
“……是的，睡裙。”Morse迅速且用力地瞧他一眼，接着说，“稍作留神就不难发现，Stock是位考究的女士，优雅得体，容光焕发，而且很美……”他小幅度挥舞手指，斟酌着下断论，“我认为她……极其注重细节。”  
警长弹掉烟灰，一本正经地总结，“挺合你的口味不是？”  
“啊唉……！”Morse压着喉咙大叹一记，都没想到要克制嫌恶之情，只觉得自己刚才一堆话都白说了，“一个对自身要求甚高的女人，会穿成这样吊死自己吗？！”  
Jakes往后仰了仰，靠到椅背上，笑意敛去了，“你进去过现场了，就在我安排了你其他工作之后。”  
“……我认为不是自杀。”Morse低声说，下颌微微收紧，看得出来他正在克制情绪。  
“也可以这么说——你玩忽职守了一下午，为的是去超出本职权限的地方调查一番。现在还跑来我面前对这事件指手画脚。”  
Jakes作为警长具有一切使他看起来令人信服的优点：一个绅士，虽然说不上热情，但绝对忠诚严谨，英俊体面，说话轻柔又彬彬有礼。  
然而只有Morse听得出来那里头藏着严厉和嘲讽，出于一种知识层面上的优越感，他能把这理解为没教养的、市侩的冒犯，并不卑不亢地予以反驳：  
“我只是希望你在对Stock定性前，能把所有的因素考量进去。”他这么说——他从来都不擅长和Jakes争论，更别提恭维了。  
“所有的因素？”Jakes带着蔑视、讥讽的神气，瞄了桌上的笔记本一眼，“你是想告诉我，莎士比亚杀了一个贵妇人是吧？”  
很有戏剧意味，很「Morse」。  
这比喻让警探皱眉，深感厌恶，握拢酒杯的手指发了白，然而Jakes并不想利用他一瞬间的困惑趁胜追击。  
沉默持续了几秒钟时间，Morse还是开口了，有些疲惫，“别把Stock的材料转走好吗？  
Jakes看着他的弹烟灰，“第一，我不是Thursday，这事儿由不得我。第二，这案子到此为止，你的部分已经结束了。”  
“法医鉴定如果能证明我说的⋯⋯”  
“那也是交给别的探长处理。”  
Morse不说话了，低头看自己的酒杯，眼睛在昏暗的光线里呈金属蓝，一丝茫然迅速掠过。  
Jakes不禁又说，但口气是温和的，漫不经心的，“你该多为自己着想，这种做派会让你吃苦头的，我打赌你这么下去三十年也干不到警司。”  
背后的Charlie在遥远的地方哈哈大笑，Jakes回头与之交换了个招呼，转过来时又换上了一副真诚的表情，“你是很聪明，比某些人聪明多了，所以也应该分的清楚什么是界限，什么是雷区，连他们都知道不能碰的地方……不管怎样，我们都得习惯Thursday不在身边的日子不是？”  
他这么一提，Morse迅速失去常态，这种语重心长在他听来不仅仅挖苦，一些不甚愉快的往事涌上心头，差点弄翻了杯子。  
“我不是为了升职，那是条人命，Jakes。”Morse低声却逐字逐句地说，声音同样是热忱而坚定的，不过脸颊苍白。双手撑住桌面站直，居高临下与警长对视，“还有，你随时可以把我踢到巡警队去。”  
Jakes有些心虚地哑然失笑，摇摇头。  
Morse睨视他，把杯底一口酒倒进嘴里，杯沿扣在桌面上，“但至少等这案子结了。”  
Jakes目送他走远，推门出去。突然想到一个词：愚蠢。  
纯粹的愚蠢。不知道是Morse还是他自己。  
他坐在原位，等待最后一截香烟烧完，没往嘴里送。


	5. Chapter 5

*  
“交警那儿反馈说车还没取走。”  
“那不是问题，回头我给他打个电话。”  
“下午我正好要去市政厅跑一趟，我来办吧。”  
“那最好，那最好！”  
Bright庄重地宣布，把烟灰弹进随身带的小笔筒里。这位上了年纪的总警司自认为严谨而公正，虽算不上十足的和蔼可亲，但也从不偏爱任何人。他离退休没多少时日了，所以行事都追求一个体面的结果——「古老的好传统。古老意味着没卵用，因为岁月一去不复返嘛！」Jakes私下里的评价。毫无疑问，现在他正在和这个老派（过时）作风的上司套近乎。  
因为上午没外勤和听证，庭审也还没开始，警长待在专案办公室里表现得一如往常：  
指挥这个使唤那个，一面强调着「管理制度不容松散」一面修改公告栏上的当班信息，然后在Hubbard探长经过时装作写报告。剩下的时间他都在抽烟，直到总警司拐进来拿报纸，因为文员忘记给他送去了。  
这才是异常现象，Morse有些坐立难安——  
他昨晚冲Jakes发了一顿火，但是到现在为止都没有被找麻烦……他甚至连话都没有同对方说过。  
所幸的是，他在等的电话终于来了，就在总警司夹着早报准备离开的时候。  
“我出去一趟。”放下话筒，Morse说。  
Jakes眼皮都没抬，手指夹烟给了一个不耐烦的「要走快走」的手势，倒是Bright扭过来，“Morse，干什么去？”  
“呃嗯……”警探谨慎地看了他们一眼，穿好外套，“鉴定科要找人去帮些忙。”  
“啊，好事，挺好的，多做点基础工作对你有帮助。”总警司评价，用一种旷达的语气。  
Morse点点头，快步越过他们。  
……  
“死亡时间大致是在发现尸体当天的凌晨四点到六点。”  
Debryn博士一边摆弄他新买的茶杯一边说。  
Morse手足无措地站在解剖台和点心盘中间，不确定满身缝合线的Stock和Debryn的松饼哪个更可怕，或者两者近似。  
“下、下午茶时间早了一点儿。”当另一个活人问他要不要也来一杯时，他只好这么回答。  
“不会享受茶的英国人没有生活。”Debryn同情地叹了口气，言归正传，“自缢而死的人，脸面通常不会太好看。”  
闻言，警探往尸体的脸上看去，女人的脸苍白干瘪，嘴唇紫红起了皮，脖颈切开过，肌肉组织暴露在外——他移开了视线，双眼盯着天花板。  
“你觉得她……怎样？”  
“主观吗？死人都一样。”与他一起端详尸体的博士转向他，“不过这位的面部表情相对比较平稳，脖子上淤血不多，喉部软骨折断，颈椎脱臼。”  
Morse吸了口气，酒精和锡兰红茶的味道混在一起，“符合自缢的体征吗？”  
“如果没有肺气肿的话，我也许能百分百肯定。”  
“那确切的死因是什么？”  
“窒息。”法医先生朝尸体的胸口比划，Morse把视线转回来，但很快又别开，“自缢虽然说也是窒息的一种，通常情况下颈动脉被压迫导致脑部缺氧缺血，最后心跳骤停。但我们的女士看起来经历的时间有点长，脏器有不少血点。”  
一个想法突然撞进警探的脑子，“假设有非主观原因导致她缺氧，然后再伪装成自缢现场，有没有这种可能性？”  
“以我一个法医鉴定工作者的身份，我只陈述事实，不对案情作推论。”Debryn一本正经地睨着他。但当Morse泄气地撇嘴时，他继而一字一句慢慢地说，“不过，以一个朋友的立场，我并不排除这种可能。”  
Morse绷起来的唇线放松了，露出一个不好意思的表情，“行吧，我大致上了解了，有需要我会再……”  
Debryn笑着摇晃茶杯，孩子气地垫了垫脚，“还没说完，她的血液酒精含量相当可观，喝了不少威士忌。另外，死前一小时内有过性行为。”  
警探不搭话，垂着眼睑思考着什么。  
“能帮到你吗？”Debryn在他想到亨利八世时问。  
“啊是的，谢谢。”Morse把手伸过去握了握，“希望这对庭审有用。”  
“死者为大。”病理学家把他送到门口，好茶让他感到非常舒适，讲话时胸口充满热气，“人终有一死，有的人走完光彩的一生，有的带着秘密埋没。如果你想让丑陋的骨头重见天日，就必须刨开尘埃。”  
Morse感到好些了，也许是离开了解剖台的缘故，也许仅仅是因为这番话，“哦，也是朋友的立场？”  
“下午茶演说。”  
Morse笑了笑决定告辞了，有种预感（当然他更想称之为「合理联想」）他得再去一趟交警队。  
“你也会把鉴定报告给Jakes吧？”  
“那是当然。”


	6. Chapter 6

*  
Jakes见到当事人时有点吃惊。  
来者是个年轻人，实话说，过于年轻了：30来岁，浅金色头发微微卷翘，个子高瘦，眼窝深陷进去，肩膀有些窄，面容憔悴而苍白，像婴儿一般粉红色的颧颊上点缀着几颗雀斑。  
“Cowley警局，DS Jakes。”警长伸出手，“Leger勋爵先生？”  
对方握住他，简短地上下摇晃，“Joshua Luke Millingden，我是他的代理人。”  
“哦，我想呢！”  
“抱歉，爵爷今天来不了，”年轻人说这话的时候有些腼腆的神色，“Congleton过来的开发商……”  
“我了解，我了解，这本来就不是什么大事。”Jakes从口袋里摸出Morse处理的罚单，低声确认道，“宾利S6对吧？牌照号G552 WLX，18号晚上22点左右停在南公园路口被贴了条。”  
“是的，没错。”Joshua表情没什么起伏，“有什么问题吗？”  
“不，没问题。”警长真诚地看着他的脸，“那个路段从17号开始取消禁停，经办的交警也许睡过头了。”  
代理人心领神会，“我们一向支持并配合市政工作。”  
“哦，了不起呀，”Jakes也用力微笑，让接下来的称赞名副其实，“现在能那么通情达理的人已经不多了！”  
“各行有各难嘛！”  
两个人后仰背脊，投意地再次握握手。就当Jakes想把单子递过去时，一个突如其来的念头闪现了：  
——「那是条人命。」  
他和他的小警探一样想不出两件事的联系，但他终究没有把罚单交给对方，而是装作不经意地塞回口袋，改口说，“我带您去拿车。”  
“行，谢谢你。”  
“请，这边请。”  
“您先请。”  
他们便穿过交警队办公室的长廊，往后门走去。  
一小段路和沉默，除了与几个制服警官擦肩而过。Jakes点燃香烟，甩上打火机盖，“说起来，Bright警司和勋爵是怎么认识的？”  
“我猜是在等夫人们挑帽子的休息室里。”Joshua颇不经意地补充一句，“女人家的事嘛……”  
“可以想象，”Jakes和蔼又漫不经心地指出，“然而我听说Leger先生名声在外，从来没有过「夫人」的消息。”  
年轻人的笑容凝在脸上，但也就一瞬间的事，继而迅速做出解释，“老实说，勋爵先生的私生活我无权指摘，但我想他目前没有娶妻的打算……”  
“哦是呀，俱乐部。”警长保持轻松的口调，重复一句，“绅士俱乐部嘛！”

车库到了。  
天花板上的钠灯坏了几个，Endeavour Morse站在阴影里，就在勋爵那辆宾利旁边，脸上的神情模模糊糊。听到人声后才转过头——发了一小会儿愣后，蓝眼睛清晰起来，像罗西利湾静谧的海水。  
Jakes不笑了，一口烟吐出，往天花板翻了个白眼——这是可控范围内的，比起他做的其他出格事儿，这反而没什么。  
Morse会出现在这里私自调查完全在预料之中。  
“这位先生？”Joshua谨慎地问。  
Morse轻晃身体，双手在裤兜外面搓了搓，嘴巴微张，“我……”  
警长站到他们中间，“我手底下的伙计。我让他先来确认车体情况。”他昂昂下巴，视线斜了斜。Morse瞪眼瞧他，反应慢一秒才自我介绍，“DC Morse。”  
“很高兴，”对方握了他的手，自报家门。  
警探微垂的视线上抬了，“您是Leger先生的代理。”  
“是的，没错。”  
“从什么时候开始做的？”  
Joshua回想片刻，“八月份，到现在三个月左右。”  
Morse很快接着问，“在您之前，勋爵先生的代理秘书是谁？”  
回答迟来了片刻。  
“这我可就不太清楚了，绅士俱乐部嘛……”Joshua意有所指讲了句玩笑话，看了眼正在弹烟灰的Jakes。  
但这个答案显然无法满足Morse，他垂头思索的样子就像是只专心刨骨头的约克夏犬，然后他吸了口气——要语出惊人了——Jakes猜：  
“您认识……Carrie Stock女士吗？”  
“不，恐怕不认识。如果是公司的员工，我会有印象的。”Joshua显得耐心而平静，手指蹭鼻尖，“怎么了吗？”  
抿了抿嘴，Morse指着宾利车，“她死了。在贴条位置附近的公寓里。”出于某种没来由的怒气，他说得有些粗暴。Joshua被吓到了。  
“真、真不幸……”男人的表情因压抑而微微扭曲，“我是说，很……抱歉。”  
警探直视他的眼睛，牢牢盯着，还想说什么的时候，Jakes出声了：  
“Morse。”  
嗓门不高，而且短促，但足够让小约克夏停止深挖。  
“抱歉。”Morse咳嗽一声，低头揉搓自己的后颈。   
“他最近在准备晋升测试，烦着呢！” 警长补充，肩膀挡住他险些脱口而出的反驳。  
Joshua恢复常态，体谅地表示理解，甚至有点儿同情。  
“那么——”Jakes示意车门。  
Joshua爽朗一笑。与警队朋友套近乎，处理老板的车和罚单才是今天的目的。他走向那辆香槟色宾利，打开公文包——  
“哦，这……”伸手来回探了几遍后，他重重拍上了额头，“瞧我这记性！”  
“忘了带车钥匙。”Morse肯定地说。  
“出门时迷迷糊糊的！我不记得放哪儿了……”代理人尴尬又自责地抱怨，“今天取不成车了，恐怕还得放在这儿几天。”  
Jakes耸肩膀，“小事一桩。你下次来之前打个电话就行。”  
Joshua感激地谢过，与两位警官分别握手，便急匆匆地告辞了。

接下来便是一阵静寂。谁都没说话，车库铁门移开的回声在头顶缭绕。  
Jakes扔掉烟蒂，转过来——Morse立即抬手，做出一个阻止他说话的手势，“我知道你要说什么，我的确没权限来跟这事儿，但……”  
但你就是控制不住求知欲。Jakes心想，视线落在他因思索说辞而抿紧的嘴唇上，“那么你找到什么有用的线索了吗？”  
听他这么说，Morse立即来了劲儿，“你不觉得那位Joshua Millingden有问题？”  
“只是忘了带车钥匙罢了。”Jakes睨他。  
Morse忽然笑了——竟有些得意洋洋。  
“干嘛？”  
“不是「忘了带」钥匙，而是「没有」钥匙。”警探说，在对方不以为然的摇完头后，从口袋里拎出一串钥匙——并且对Jakes夸张的表情变化很满意。  
“因为这辆车是Carrier Stock在用。”  
“你从哪里弄来的？！”信息量有点大，Jakes不禁提高了声音，立即又扶住额头来回走了两步，“不，什么时候发现的？！”  
“你们进车库前三分钟。”Morse老实坦白，“昨晚在Stock的房间里，多亏了Strange催得急，我没注意就放进自己口袋了。刚才查看的时候也是临时起意试了一下……”  
为了证明什么似的，他在警长炯炯的注视下打开车门坐进去，钥匙插进启动孔，用力一拧——  
发动机空转的声音响彻上空。  
“那么……”带着点儿胜利的悦然，Morse转向一只手撑住车框的Jakes，用装出来的低声下气（但是显然的，他一点儿也不擅长此道）问：  
“这个结论，能影响明天的庭审吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

3  
Fred Thursday强势介入，力图改善两个下属的恶劣关系……然并卵。

周四早上开庭，Morse没去旁听。一来他清楚自己没有负责案件的权限，二来就算去了，Jakes也会以「你没有负责案件的权限」为由把他拎出来……他敢肯定。  
但既然已经把疑点告知了警长，法院应该能给Carrie Stock案一个公正的定性——只要Jakes不把这事牵扯到他们私人（怪异的）关系上。接着案件材料会被退回警局，任何一个探长都能接手调查。一想至此，他不禁有点儿失落，既为案件告一段落（看起来）而感到舒畅，又为无法亲自经手而不甘心。  
但真正的原因可能连他自己都没有察觉——  
一旦从演绎推理中抽离出来，Endeavour Morse就会倍感茫然、惊慌，对现实生活不知所措。  
他又站在了公寓楼上。面前是房东先生，正忙着换新家具。  
Morse只好贴紧墙壁把楼道让出来，“是您发现了尸体。”  
Edmund Warboys个子不高，但很粗壮，凭借一己之力就能把沙发搬出去，满头大汗的他对警察的讯问倒不排斥，“是呀，真不幸。”  
“我以为您会说「真糟糕」，”警探观察着他的脸，“和您夫人的观点相一致。”  
房东先生的面膛红了一红，“我的意思是……这么……这样的女人……”  
Morse帮他说，“很可惜不是？”  
“哦是，的确。”房东低下头，继而快速解释，“我对她并没有什么偏见。”  
“寻常人应有的态度。”警探评价，“您那天早上为什么去厨房？”  
“Rosaling出门去了，我得养活自己对吧！”  
他边说边慢慢挪下楼梯，Morse眼看着沙发，“要扔到外面去吗？”  
底下传来气喘吁吁的声音，“不，地下室大着呐！”  
一个年轻人出现在警探背后，“Edmund人倒还不坏，和他老婆天差地别！”  
Morse朝他转去，“David Brookwell对吧？”  
“你是警察？怎么知道我名字的？”  
年纪不超过18，身上健牌香烟的味道很冲鼻，Morse心想，给他看证件，“你刚才说房东太太怎么？”  
“啊，不近人情！”男孩语速很快，调门也高，尤其情绪激动时，“只要见着我在楼道里抽烟，她就冲我大吼大叫……啊对了，有天半夜里被人砸了门，她以为是我，第二天竟然把Kelly扔出去了。”  
“Kelly？”  
“一条狗，”小伙子说，口气带着点儿青少年式的激烈，“我捡来的，本来想放在厨房里养一段时间，哪知道……”  
Morse点着头在笔记本上记「房东太太不喜欢David Brookwell和他的狗」随口一问：  
“房东夫妇关系如何？”  
“这栋房子是女方的家产，所以Edmund在Rosalind面前总有些……嗯你知道。”  
警探继续记「强势的房东太太，发现尸体的丈夫」  
“那么你认识Stock女士吗？”  
“前两天死了的那个，当然，照过几次面。”  
“你知道她经常和什么人来往吗？”  
Brookwell显得有些不耐烦了，也可能犯了烟瘾，靠在墙上变换姿势，“什么人我不知道，见到她都是深更半夜从外头回来。前几天要不是看到她躲在大门后面哭我都快忘了有这么个人。”  
“哪一天？”Morse迅速抬起眼睛。  
“好像是星期一晚上？”男孩回想一下，“是的星期一，我去看了海丁顿的比赛嘛！”  
第二天那女人便缢死在厨房里。  
“这星期二凌晨四点你在哪？”  
“凌晨？当然在睡觉了！”  
“我恐怕没人能为你证明。”  
Morse在他喊「天啦见鬼」时善意地笑了笑，感谢他的配合。  
男孩跑走后他本想在公寓里再兜一圈，看看是不是还有遗漏的线索，但十一点打钟了，他得赶紧回局里。Jakes要是从法院回来见不着他人难保不会给他加文书工作。

*  
刚从警司办公室出来，Fred Thursday探长静静地站在专案室门口，看着手下两个年轻人争执：

Peter Jakes是个演员，总是谨慎得体地扮演好一位绅士，一个警察，一个部下。一面和名媛淑女调情，转身又和流氓地痞寒暄。如果一定要给他定性的话，探长倾向于——Jakes是个管用的多面手，然而下了班，他谁都不买账。  
然而Endeavour Morse享有截然不同的孤独。他首先是个破坏分子，满腹经纶又一腔愤怒，他的怒火针对对他人，针对自己，也针对世界。他甚至没想过自己是个警察，只追求自己在乎的东西：纯粹的真相，破碎的谜底，咏叹调或者方程式。他可以为了这些看似无足轻重的东西赴汤蹈火，只是因为他无法忍受闲暇和惬意。  
在这点上Morse和他很像，所以他只在伦敦待了三天，一有案子就赶回牛津——不是工作（或是受害人）需要他，而是他，Thursday探长需要工作。

警长正在训人：「我早上怎么跟你说来着？——待这儿。这儿。」  
警探据理力争：「我没去惊动勋爵。」  
「是啊，我该夸夸你真是乖巧机灵！你要是真跑去Leger那儿问了的话，Bright第一个把你撕了！」  
「你会帮我瞒的对吧？」Morse声音小下去。  
停顿几秒后，Jakes才绕回主题：  
「你早上到底跑去哪了？」  
「法院裁决怎么说？」

Thursday适时加入对话前先咳嗽一声，“警方提出自杀证据不足，法院裁定下星期再重审。”  
Morse猛地转过身来，哑口无言，露出了一个（比起大多数人还是显得机警）愚蠢表情，“sir……”他抖着嘴唇，“我，呃……”  
“你也早。Morse。”Thursday回答。拍拍卷宗，克制地表达了善意嘲笑、别来无恙等等情绪——Morse用最快的时间消化信息，“您回来了，接手了Stock案，对吧？”  
“这就是你一早跑没影的时候错过的全部。”  
Morse仰头，松了口气又叹了口气，“但您的假期怎么办？”  
“Morse，”探长说，“要是现在不去发动车，我就把你的假期全抵了。”  
“好的，可是去哪？”  
“你有不下于五个问题想问Leger勋爵不是？”Thursday从衣帽架上端下窄沿帽，摸摸口袋确认烟斗在里面，他随时可以出发，“现在探长需要他的协力配合。”  
Morse奔出去了，在那之前没忘记「谦恭」地朝Jakes阖首致意。  
警长出乎意料地没挤兑他，从头到尾都没。Thursday让他去调法医记录和勘察报告。  
“Morse发现的车钥匙，”警长说，想起什么似的摸了摸口袋，“Millingden没取走车，我也没还他条子。”  
探长接过收好，“这会有用的，”他又想了想，观察着手下警长的面部表情，“昨天最让人意外的是，我离开这几天，第一个找上门来求助的不是Morse。”

“sir，那我可真让你失望了。”Jakes说，冷淡旷然地耸耸肩。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

*  
Morse其实挺在意官衔等级的，比他自认为的要在意得多，Thursday想。  
从大门口到会客室一路上他都走在探长身旁陈述自己的推断，腰杆挺得直直的，但是已经不经意地瞟了Jakes好几眼了。  
“……从Stock家里的车钥匙看来，我认为两人的关系应该就是我们想象的那样，而且Leger勋爵一直未婚，Stock心高气傲，自然会以勋爵夫人自居。”  
“嗯，亨利八世。”老探长点头，觉得自己回来得正是时候——Morse拒绝奉承拍马，又不懂人情世故，老老实实地待在眼下的公职场里早晚要被撕了。  
“你还在幻想莎士比亚杀人呢？”另一边的Jakes抛出一句明嘲——他就是喜欢这么干，即使他绝大多数时候并不真心反对Morse的观点。Thursday认为如果不是自己在场，他更可能把Morse拎出去。  
当然，这种程度的尖锐刺伤不了Morse，他（因有了老探长的支持）显得底气十足，继续说，“这首诗的背景就是Stock心境的写照……她一改常态，在簿子最后写下这首诗，并且用「我远去的风帆」做比喻，”他再次瞟警长，“我认为Leger除了Carrie Stock之外，还有其他情人。这个人的存在威胁到了Stock的地位。”  
“这是常有的事不是？俱乐部的圈子嘛，”Jakes的暗讽来了，“两个女人争风吃醋，其中一个死了，另一个就是嫌疑犯了吗？”  
Morse嘴角下憋，闷闷地反唇相讥，“你是不敢招惹勋爵还是怕Bright追究？”  
“你这不是挺明白事理的吗？”  
“行了！”每当两个手下争论的时候，Thursday的立场一向都是中立偏Morse，“「凯瑟琳」死了，我们应该先问问「国王」——

——“「安妮」是谁呢？”  
落座后，老探长直接开门见山。因为Jakes理所当然一屁股坐在探长旁边，Morse只好绕到沙发背后。  
意料之中的沉默持续几秒。  
放下Stock的记事簿，Andrew Leger勋爵先生让老仆人出去的时候带上门。这位靠家族生意发家的爵爷四十出头，在圣伯纳的府邸装潢也不那么考究。比起那些肥头大耳假装学究气的暴发户，Leger干净简约，倒是更有几分平易近人。  
他面前只剩下警局来的三位先生。  
“我必须坦诚，是有那么一个人，”Leger叹出一口气，紧拽着手杖，“但是考虑到一些原因我不能告诉你们名字。”  
“你不能？”Morse声音陡然拔高——一扯到女性被害者，他就有那么一点儿不合时宜、甚至可以称之为莽撞的骑士主义，“你的前任女友被害了，你却不愿意告诉我们你的现任是谁？”  
“她……不是自杀？”勋爵反问道。  
Jakes告诉他现在警方还没公布法庭裁定。  
“勋爵先生，Carrie Stock曾经是您的助理，”Thursday并不打算直接施压，警长把调来的人事变动记录摊在茶几上，“能告诉我们，您为什么要解雇她吗？”  
“我没有解雇她，”一提起Stock，Leger显得疲惫、焦虑，有些措手不及，但是他很快恢复了社交场面的气度，“Carrie是位不可多得的助手，也会是一位完美的伴侣，我爱戴她，现在也是……但是我不能让她就这样跟着我一辈子。”  
“你移情别恋在先，现在倒是说得冠冕堂皇？”Morse动气地指出——Jakes回头朝他嗤鼻一笑。  
勋爵脸上出现的愧疚并非演戏——Thursday确信，“你们结束关系后，你每个月还给她提供资金吗？”  
“Carrie拒绝了，只留下了一辆车。”  
从Stock高傲的性格看来的确会是如此。“你们什么时候分手的？”Morse问。  
“大概三个月前。”  
“后来有过联系吗？”  
“不，没有，我想。”  
“那你能解释一下，为什么会由你来处理Stock的罚款单，在她去世的当天？”Morse问，Thursday让警长把白条子也摊在茶几上。  
交警处理和吊销的日期是星期一和星期二，正好是法医鉴定死亡和尸体刚被发现的时间。  
Leger的脸色忽然变了，“我并没，奇怪……我并没有，我完全不……”蓦地，他想到了什么，“啊！好像是有这么个事儿，小事故嘛，我太忙了，没有往心里去。”他一口气说完，说得又急又毛糙，仿佛为了回避什么似。  
三位警官打量着他。  
Morse在Jakes的目光扫过来时便决定了下一个谈话对象。  
Thursday看看这个又看看那个，最后他对Leger表示歉意，“希望您把这次谈话视作普通的警方收集信息。”  
勋爵表示理解，站起来和他们分别握手，“但愿有帮助。我衷心希望你们能还Carrie公道。”  
“那么您应该会告诉我们，您的新任代理人，Joshua Millingden先生在哪儿对吧？”Morse说。

……  
*  
“这下高兴了？”一出勋爵府邸，Jakes便说，“总算是桩能把大人物拖下水的大案。”  
他的挖苦太过明显，让一晚上没睡好的Morse脑袋发涨，他做不到忍气吞声，“不管涉案人是谁，我都不会为此高兴。”  
“可不是，「那是条人命」嘛！”Jakes夹着烟指指点点。  
Morse扭过头，生硬地瞥他一眼，“拿被害人开玩笑能减轻你曾经的负担么？”  
这句话声音不高，但很锋利，一点不像Morse——话一出口他自己也愣住了，Jakes的调笑凝在脸上。  
好一阵沉默。  
两人都花了点时间寻思：他这是怎么了？  
直到警长指缝间的香烟燃烧，发出滋滋声，Morse还是不知道该如何开口，他并不那么容易发怒，也从没刻意主动讨好过Jakes。他明白对方的嘲弄并非都是出于真正的恶意——但他近来好几次就是忍不住。他想归咎于Thursday几天不在而产生的焦虑，但这说服不了他自己。他本该表现得更从容，更大度一点儿，而且必须考虑到对方如影随形的阴霾。  
他想不出迄今为止更尴尬的时刻了。他干嘛非要在Jakes身上争个高低，这太蠢了，也太不明智。  
他也不知道对方在想什么——Jakes没说话，没反驳，也没再抽烟。当嘲弄与讥讽在他俩之间消失的时候，无措和恐慌出现了。Morse把几乎所有的学识与判断投诸在案件当事人身上，然而此时他头一回深感挫败：  
Jakes不是嫌疑人，他没法推断出他的想法，他受到了阻碍。

Thursday多留了一会儿，给勋爵解释警方流程，留下名片卡，替Bright表达问候，顺便婉拒了老仆人的茶点，做完这一切他走到屋子外面，发现两个手下面对面站在车门边。  
一个阴郁地埋头用鞋跟碾烟头，好像和那半截香烟有深仇大恨似的。另一个憋嘴耸着肩膀站在花圃的台阶上，双只手伸在风衣口袋里摇摇晃晃。  
当即，老探长下结论——肯定是Jakes的错。所以他明智而习以为常地过去布置任务：三个人分两路。  
他自己带着Morse去Parkend的办事处会见Joshua Millingden。警长回局里整理案件材料，向各方关系人公布Stock案的裁定，正式启动警方调查流程。当然，包括向总警司报告进度。  
警长毫不犹豫地领受活儿，转身回去。  
Morse不由自主地脑袋跟着他转，张了张嘴。老探长拉开副驾车门，“你又想到什么了？”  
“不，我……”Morse愣了一下，这才把视线拉回来，专注于案情上，“我不知道那算不算。”  
“说来听听。”  
“Leger看起来并不是没有不在场证明。”  
“也许是出于身份，或是不想卷入这种对名声不利的新闻中。”Thursday在他踩油门倒车的时候说。  
“我倒觉得，”Morse在反光镜里皱鼻子，“一般人通常都会极力配合警方调查不是吗？为了证明自己清白无辜。”  
老探长嘬一口烟斗，“除非他有比自己的「清白无辜」更重要的东西。”

Joshua的反应证实了Thursday的推测。  
第二次见到这位年轻代理人，Morse有种说不上来的感觉——对方很紧张，不同于嫌疑人普遍的心虚，他的紧张等同于他的愧疚。  
“你说过你不认识Carrie Stock，也不记得公司里有这么个人，”Morse直视着他的眼睛，“但从人事变动记录上看，三个月前你接替了她的工作，也正好是她搬去现在这所公寓的时间。对此你有什么要说的？”  
Milingden陷在沙发椅里，双手搁在扶手上交握，脸上的血色更浅了。  
警探不打算放过他，继续道，“Leger勋爵并不知情宾利车违章的事，而那辆车是Stock在用，也就是说你私下和Stock有交集对不对？”  
男人抿紧嘴巴，小幅度点点头。  
比起Morse的咄咄逼人，Thursday的问话口调倒是比较温和，“星期二早上四点到六点，你在哪里？”  
Joshua犹豫了一下说，“我在家。”  
“呵，恐怕没有证人对吧？”Morse有些冲地指出，“罚单是在Stock被杀的当天开的，而你第二天就去处理了。”  
男人露出惊愕和恐惧的表情，“您的意思是，我成了嫌疑犯？”  
老探长反问他，“你明明没有车钥匙，为什么要去领车呢？”  
“我……”Milingden逼着自己喃喃说，无意识地撵转小指上的戒指，“我没想那么多……我只是，我原本以为只要销掉罚单就好了……”  
但是总警司太体贴了，对这鸡毛蒜皮关心过了头，Morse有些嘲讽地想，“你没料到Jakes会安排会面取车。”  
男人气馁地点点头，陷入自己的思绪。Morse在他第二次转戒指时问，“你为什么想去销掉罚单？你和Stock什么关系？”  
沉默的时间有些长，Joshua一直不说话，仿佛在寻找一个合适的说辞。但两位警官耐心十足，Morse甚至在脑子里设想了至少三种可能，“如果你是出于同情……”  
Joshua打断了他，非常突兀，但他的口气证明了他的决心：  
“不，不是同情。”他挺了挺腰板，坐直身体，目光庄严地扫视两位，“我是Leger先生的代理人，我有责任修补勋爵的名声。”  
“修补……？”Morse懵了一懵，“Stock的存在会影响了什么？”  
“如果她向Cowdrey小姐说起什么的话……”  
“你是指联姻？”老探长问。  
“目前，我想，还在沟通阶段。”  
一开始还犹豫不决，现在忽然愿意全盘托出，Morse无法接受这个事实，“你为了保全勋爵的名声，让其能成一段政治婚姻，而「谋杀」了他的前任女友？”  
Joshua简短地点头。甚至朝他们一笑。脸色依旧苍白。  
这不合理，动机太薄弱。而且根本没触及真正的事实。  
Morse深吸一口气，还没来得及开口，老探长便抢先说，“你现在跟我们回去。”  
“Sir?”  
“你可以把这视作是逮捕，Miilingden先生，事实上也的确是。”Thursday平静地解释，“到了局子里，我敢肯定，你会有很长时间来想清楚自己到底在干什么。”

 

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

*  
“兄弟，我没想到你真把那桩自杀案拗成谋杀了！”  
第二天一早，Strange制服没来得及换就跑来专案室，Morse缩在办公桌后面，埋身于一堆资料中间，被挡了光线后只是抬头含含糊糊地嘟囔，算是向他问了早安。  
巡查小队长习惯了这位朋友一旦进入思考就缺乏人性，“说真的，你们踩得太准了，那个代理人一下子就招认了不是？”  
Morse皱鼻子，“你也觉得太快了是吧？”  
“这是好事嘛！”  
“「好事」而非「事实」。”  
Strange不以为然，凑近脑袋压低声音悄悄说，“无论如何，别让Bright太惦记就行了。”  
“Bright，哦……还有Bright，”Morse翻了翻眼睛，他差点把总警司的那层关系给忘了，“他怎么说？”  
“昨天下午大发雷霆，整个走廊都在摇晃……你知道，他和俱乐部的人是老朋友了嘛！现在可好，出了那么大的事让他面子怎么挂的住！”Strange很愿意透露更多办公室传闻，这个时候Jakes进来了——一手举茶杯，另一只手拎着他的尼外套，“怎么，早上的定点岗位都轮空了吗？”  
“早！”巡查小队长迅速站直，给Morse使了个「回头见」的眼色便溜回巡警办公室去了。  
Strange一走，Morse即刻浑身不自在——一大早专案室里没多少人，他和警长的办公桌挨得最近，现在的独处无异成为昨天那场口角的延伸——他觉得该对Jakes说点儿什么缓解尴尬，而不是偷瞄他咬着香烟冲茶水。  
Jakes反倒先开口了，朝小警探胳膊下面垫着的图册昂昂下巴，声音很平淡，“什么时候对月光石感兴趣了？”  
“昨天下午。”在你被Bright吼的时候，大概。Morse想。  
“怎么？送女人？”  
“送女人？不，不，我没……”蓝眼睛转了一圈，他忽然意识到（且不得不承认）Jakes和他完全没有交集的常识范畴，“现在流行这个吗？月亮石？”  
“不怎么，年轻姑娘偏爱更贵的。不过对她们来说，你送什么都会让她们开心的。”凡是涉及这种方面，Jakes就喜欢用开玩笑的态度和教条式的口吻说话，这样会显得优雅、从容、经验十足、让Morse翻白眼，“说真的，有目标？”  
“有的尽是困惑。”Morse看着他的眼睛回答。一贯的洞悉，真诚……和困惑。  
短暂的沉默在来送早报的文员敲门声中结束。  
咳嗽一声，Jakes低头呷茶，Morse则从文件堆里抽出一本小册子，昨天从Milingden的办公室里取来的，“Leger是以珠宝生意起家的，现今在锡兰还有生意。”  
Jakes接过来翻了翻，“那又如何？”  
“但Stock身上没有任何……我是说表明他们亲密关系的东西。”一位「勋爵夫人」，一个情人，应该会有意无意地留下一些象征身份的东西，纪念一份过往，一段感情，随便什么，人之常情。  
“是啊，没错。但你为什么只选特定的一种宝石。”  
Morse抓挠后脑，他不确定但有模糊的思路时的无意识举动，“我认为有帮助……可能只是一个方向。”  
“还查这个干嘛？你不和老大去讯问Milingden？”  
“因为感觉不对……”他双手捂住脸搓动，“整件事都不对。”  
“说来听听。”  
Morse发了一小会儿愣，转而望向他，Jakes正靠坐在桌沿边上，一脸对事情本身不怎么感兴趣，但因为是Endeavour Morse在说话，小约克夏总能找到骨头的神情。和Thursday完全不同的关注度，但Jakes没提昨天的事，而且愿意听他说话——他安下心来，为此感到有点儿高兴，“Milingden没理由杀人。Stock的确曾是Leger的情妇，但是案发时他们已经分手了好一阵，嗯，三个月。即使Cowdrey男爵家要追究他的感情史也不会查出什么，Stock不是死缠烂打的类型，她甚至没接受分手费。”  
“也就是说，她对Leger的名声已经构成不了威胁。”  
“是的，正是，”Morse翻一页月长石的资料，“Milingden何必多此一举，而且他招认得太突然了，反而没有说服力。我觉得他一定是为了隐瞒别的事，”Morse喃喃地说，有了听众他反而陷入自言自语，“有什么事是让他宁可说谎也必须隐瞒的呢……”  
“会不会是帮Leger顶包?”  
“他们俩都没有足够的动机，”Morse撑在桌上，整张脸都孩子气地皱拢，“反过来看，一旦Milingden入狱，他就能带着真正的目的消失，这个方向也许……”  
“是什么？”  
“就是问题所在！”  
下午要是还不改口供，明天就要公诉。Morse忽然转过话头，“说来你怎么样，Bright那边？”  
“一顿好骂，”Jakes轻描淡写地一笑，转进办公桌里坐下，“像枚「屁股上涂了芥末的导弹」，接下来几天见到那老家伙得绕道走。”  
Morse看着他往辊筒里装纸，“昨天，我，那么说，呃我不是……抱歉……”  
“所以你别磨蹭，”Jakes仿佛没听见他的含糊其辞，“Bright耐心有限，更何况这事牵扯到勋爵，在正式起诉前得捂住不能曝光。”  
“那媒体怎么办？”  
“呵，你不是一向都比我清楚嘛！”  
Morse张着嘴，想再说些什么的时候老探长回来了，用口供板敲敲门框，“你们俩来个人跟我去提审。”  
Jakes一耸肩开始敲字。Morse便站起来，“Sir！”  
Thursday临走忽而又转回来，“Jakes，正好，Leger勋爵过来了，关于保释的事。去安排接待。”  
“好的，Sir。”  
“现在人在警司办公室。”  
“Sir。”  
“哦呵，芥末。”Morse没忍住嘲笑，隔着玻璃朝他做了个口型。

*  
Joshua就坐在那儿。Morse和他面对面。Thursday问他想清楚了没有。  
Joshua点头。Thursday让他复述一遍案发当天的情况，从凌晨开始。  
“我那天去找Carrie，因为她昨天请我帮忙罚单的事，我刚把单子给警局的朋友，所以想去看看车的情况。”  
“为什么要选凌晨去？”Morse头也不抬地问。  
“我喝得有些晚，没注意时间。”  
“你和Stock的关系是否……”Morse停下笔记，斟酌用词，“比较亲密？”  
“就是能在凌晨开门让我进屋的程度。”苍白的脸微微抽动，“……是的，没错。”  
Thursday瞄了一眼Morse垫在笔录板下面的填字游戏，“我们之前问你案发时在哪儿，你第一次的回答「在家」，现在为什么要改口供？”  
Joshua不说话。  
Morse搁下最后一个字谜，抬眼打量他的戒指，“你为什么要杀Stock？”  
“我在公司报账上有一些，呃，私人问题，原本以为处理得很干净，但没想到她一直都知道，可能是某次我说漏了嘴。虽然她答应过我会保密，但我不信任她。一直以来的隔阂在那天爆发，我们产生了一些分歧。她以此为要挟，想回去公司，另一方面Cowdrey小姐那方面又有意向和勋爵……Carrie已经是个麻烦，当我反应过来时……已经……”  
两位警官对视一眼。  
接下来，这位消极认罪的先生拒绝回答任何问题。  
审讯室的门被敲响，Jakes探头进来，俯身对老探长耳语，“勋爵要求会见嫌疑人。”  
Thursday毫不意外，“律师呢？”  
“在Leger之后。”  
“总警司的意思？”  
“我排的。”  
老探长赞同，“十分钟后清场，你看着。”  
“是的Sir，”Jakes起身弹Morse肩膀，朝门口偏偏头。

一到走廊上，空气便没那么压抑了。  
Morse深深吸一口长气。  
“他认了？”Jakes问。  
“前言不搭后语。”说起这事Morse真有些生气，抱怨道，“Milingden没有杀人，他根本不知道Stock怎么死的，口供是现编的，我肯定。然而他也脱不了关系，他一定是想隐瞒什么。只是我还没有找到关联……”  
“现在他不得不认罪了。”Jakes说。  
“什么？为什么？”  
“刚才现场勘察的报告送来了，Stock家有他的指纹。”  
现在可好了，现场物证加上自述口供，Milingden的罪名直接了当。  
“见鬼……”Morse捏紧拳头瘪嘴一嗤，话头转了转，“你那边呢？”  
“你是问一点就爆的Bright的心情还是我的？”  
Morse愣住，猛地把脸扭向他，Jakes好像也忽然觉得这问题不合适，太轻挑。他们在沉默中互相别开目光。警长低头摸索口袋，抽出香烟点着后，Morse才说，“满月状态的Bright打算怎么处理？”  
两人同时干笑了几声，好像能把尴尬盖过去似的。  
“他想尽快结案。”警长继续说，“急着给勋爵一个交代。”  
Bright就是这性子，与其说他势力，倒不如说他老糊涂老好人，大多数时候分不清主次。他确实是位忠诚公正的长官，追求破案率和队伍和谐稳定，大局为重是一个理想的概念……但他总是把脑子忘在家里。  
“不管怎样，再过一天就对Milingden提起公诉，归档结案，真简单。窝囊废都能做的事不是？”Jakes朝天花板喷烟，用冷嘲热讽的口调说话。  
Morse闷闷地看着地板点头，他能感受到一点儿Jakes的「心情」，但就是开不了口搭腔。  
他认为可能是月长石和安妮博林还在烦扰他。他得想法子再和Leger见个面才好。

十分钟后Leger勋爵先生出现在走廊尽头，但Bright也跟着来了，把Morse和制服警察全打发出去守岗。趁总警司给Thursday交代事项的时候，Morse透过门缝观察相对而坐的Leger和Milingden ，两人各自握拳低着头，没有眼神交流……  
弹掉烟灰，整理完材料的警长从后面按住他脑袋，把他转个向，“行了，你要再待下去让Bright看到……”  
“帮我个忙。”Morse忽然说，声音轻下去。转过来时脸蛋上浮现出一丝孩子式的狡黠，蓝眼睛快速瞥了瞥——正是总警司的方向。  
“你还真不见外……”Jakes古怪地看向一边，生硬地从他脸上撤回目光。  
几秒后。Morse抵上审讯室的门，朝两位先生招呼。  
“勋爵先生，我现在问您几个问题也许不合规定，但您能进来见嫌疑人也正是不守规矩，对吧。”

外头，Bright正在给警长递上来的勘察记录签字，“文员呢？哪儿去了？”  
“知道的人越少越好，”Jakes歪歪嘴，“事务律师半小时后到。不过勋爵的意思是要另外请辩护律师。”  
“他这么说？真是糊涂！”两杯茶三根香烟还消不了Bright早上的火气，这事关爵爷的声誉，事关Cowley警局的面子——如果爆出「总警司交友不慎，绅士俱乐部涉嫌谋杀」诸如此类的负面新闻，这定然会导致公众的信任危机！警局今后的工作可要麻烦透顶！  
“必须建议他默不作声一段时间，让我们低调地把人送进去，之后一切好谈！”小老头嘟嘟囔囔地发牢骚，准备往前走。  
Jakes迅速跨步堵在他面前，“您不用操心这事，我们去沟通。”  
“什么？”警司不高兴地反驳，“你认为我搞不定？我认识Leger先生的时候可从没往这方面想。生意关生意！维护治安又是另一马事了。”  
Thursday环顾四周，没见着Morse，便立即明白了，接腔道，“不能因为这事儿产生裂痕对吧，勋爵是明事理的人，不会认为您不亲自出面就是对他的不敬，事实上可能正相反，爵爷也应该希望低调完事儿。”他和警长对视一眼，“目前主要是控制媒体，顺利的话我们再跟进调查。”  
“这样也好。但愿如此……”警司叨叨地背手重复几遍，心烦意乱地踱来踱去，“我该上去，不不不，我还是进去和他打声招呼……”  
Morse关上门，溜到Thursday背后时朝他的警长点点头。  
Jakes这才侧开身，为总警司推门。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

*  
下午六点，Morse准时载老探长回家。  
“Leger事发时在家里，没有证人。Milingden第一次口供也是在家里，没有证人。”  
“你偷偷进去问，应该不只得到这些信息的。”Thursday手上拿着两张纸条，翻来覆去看。  
他的司机解释道，“当然，确实，我让他们分别写下五个问题的答案，越快越好，其中只有一条是我真正想问的。”  
——你当时和谁一起？  
“没有人。”Morse一边打方向灯一边转弯，“两人的答案是一致的，我指「用词」一致。商量过的说辞，经常待在一起的人，很大程度上说话会互相影响，我怀疑案发时他们俩在一起。”  
“那就是协同作案了？”Thursday问，不是很确定，“Milingden一个人顶下了么。”  
“我倒觉得他们真正想隐瞒的是别的，只是我不知道有什么事能比涉嫌谋杀更值得隐瞒……”  
此刻两位警官都陷入沉默，思考一会儿后，Thursday转回自己更在意的方面，他问，“你和「那些人」处得还好吗？”  
Morse一时没有抓到他的话头，“你是问勋爵？”  
“我是问Jakes。”  
“他怎么了？”  
“他……没刁难你什么吧？”  
Morse不由得一惊，差点把车开到上街沿。  
“刁难？Jakes？不……没有，我想没有……为啥？”  
Thursday立即帮他扶住方向盘，等他踩足刹车靠边停下后才继续，“我不是说警长为人不好，只是你们最近走得比较近，我担心……你知道，你的，你们的沟通是大问题。”  
Morse似乎愣住了，茫然无措地盯着油表。Thursday不在的时候他确实冲警长发了好几次脾气，甚至口不择言地翻旧账，然而Jakes几乎没有追究过他的无礼——这的确不寻常，不像「Peter Jakes」，但寻常的「Peter Jakes」应该怎么做？  
Endeavour Morse从来没想过。  
这感觉真有点儿……奇怪。  
老探长瞅着他发红的耳尖，更加确定自己想得没错：认识这个年轻人以来他就没闲下过担心——Morse聪明是聪明，身上一股子学究气会让初识的人觉得谦恭，但实际上这位高材生习惯了鼻孔看人，丝毫不懂得为人处世之道，愤世嫉俗养出来的心直口快。  
而Jakes呢，恰恰相反。  
放这两个人待在一起，总有一个要吃亏——这让Thursday有理由相信，自己不在时一定发生了许多不愉快。当然了，他的偏心也显而易见，因而给出的建议是果断的，直接的，父亲式的：  
“如果Jakes做得太过火，我会想办法把你调离专案室。Bright那边我会去说，日常岗位多的是，只要跟着我做下手就行，你看呢？”  
Morse似乎还在想什么似的耸了耸肩膀，延迟了几秒才瞪大眼睛转过脸来，  
“啊？”  
……  
Thursday到家后把Morse也叫下车，暂时不再提调任的事，因为Morse看起来心不在焉，并且婉拒了留下与他们一起吃晚餐的提议。  
Thursday便让他待在玄关别走开，自己去厨房找Win弄些热的食物给他。Morse只好乖乖凝视他们家的衣帽架。  
“瞧瞧，这又是哪位稀客？”  
Morse往上看，一双线条优美的脚踝出现在阶梯上。他立即移开目光，“晚上好。”  
“你也好。”Joan Thursday轻盈地下楼来，像只鸟儿。她总是那么快乐，漂亮而快乐。穿一条式样精简的连衣裙，眉宇间流露出和父亲一样的疑虑，“你们呐，今天是怎么了？”  
“「我们」？”Morse呆板地看着她，鹦鹉似的重复，“什么我们？”  
因为Thursday不提倡他们过多地干涉工作，Joan说话前先往厨房的方向望了一眼，“昨天一大清早啊，Peter风尘仆仆地拿着材料来敲门，我们差点儿以为警局出什么事儿了！”  
“你们……”好几个想法在Morse脑海里打转，“也就是说，长官提早回来是Jakes要求的吗？”  
“说「要求」可不太对，Peter可不敢使唤我爸，”姑娘瞪起一双杏核眼，假意生气的样子，“我爸在家里永远闲不住，一听说有活儿立即就来劲！”  
Morse摸摸鼻子看别处，脑子里却在反复琢磨——把Thursday叫回来的是Jakes。  
说案子先到先得的是Jakes。  
说「总得习惯Thursday不在的日子」的是Jakes。  
说要把他踢去巡警队的也是Jakes。  
Jakes来过Thursday的家，却什么都没告诉他。  
因为他长时间不说话，姑娘观察着他，自顾自地笑了，“真不像他对吧，我没见过Peter那么焦躁的样子。”  
Morse好容易才找回思路，“那怎样才像？”  
“我可不知道，哈哈。”  
Morse跟着她笑了，因为厨房里传来一阵脚步声，Sam Thursday神气活现地把装着食物的纸袋捧到他面前。  
他并不擅长应付Thursday家的两个孩子，但是他依然会受到他们的感染，他们让他感受到一种生活本该有的气息，纯粹、快乐和友善。

直到回到自己的房间，把外套挂到钩子上，Morse摸到口袋里的报纸卷——他早晨顺手塞进去的——他还在想Joan的话。  
他刚才忘记问她是不是还和经常和Jakes出去，但转念一想，这和他有什么关系呢？  
他把昨天的报纸卷拿出来摊平整，审讯Milingden时他留了最后一个字谜没有填：

「特洛伊缘何两次覆城。7个字母。」

四周很安静，过于安静了，与他不合适，他无法在这样的环境下思考。白天的专案室就很好，容易激发思维的活跃：炸响的电话铃声，当事人的窃窃私语，文员的皮鞋跟在地板上敲击，还有他的右边，Jakes甩打火机盖的声音……  
他站起来，走去矮几为自己倒酒，把唱针搁到Pagliacci上，唱片转动流泻出蒙塔尔托乡村的嘈杂，他感觉好多了，思考的状态在慢慢好转——直至丑角丈夫Canio开始唱咏叹调——他忽然顿住身体，答案显而易见：

Jealous  
神之王用一个漂亮男孩取代斟酒的位置，神之后的嫉妒生根发芽。  
三位女神各自的嫉妒，让那座小亚细亚城池饱受十年的战火最终毁于一旦。  
他在一张纸上写三个人的名字：  
「Carrie Stock」、「Andrew Leger」、「Joshua Luke Milingden」

Jealous  
Joan说她还挺喜欢Jakes的，她是个好女孩，恋爱却不怎么走心。  
他把Jakes赶出演绎法。  
也许一开始他就关注错了重点——高傲的女人，一个在感情上受到伤害的情人，两个隐瞒真相的男人……

Jealous  
关于女孩，Jakes总喜欢指手画脚！  
亨利八世爱上了安妮，冷落了王后。Stock的风帆离她远去……  
Canio唱道，含泪强颜欢笑是丑角的本份。

Jealous  
Milingden一紧张就会转小手指上的戒指，宝石浅蓝色，月蓝光晕。Stock的化妆盒里却没有。  
Leger的手杖顶部，浅蓝色……  
Jakes说礼物能让姑娘们开心。你有目标？  
月光石，恋人。

Jealous  
Canio的哀愁结束了，管弦乐循环。  
无法开诚公布的恋情。  
嫉妒而愤怒的牺牲者。  
傻瓜。  
安妮·博林，代称，并非一定是女性。

乐声消失了，一切归复平静。他的威士忌没动，他知道Milingden是为什么要把罪名顶下来了，他得在公诉材料上报之前把人拉回来。他会说服Thursday的，但Bright就不一定了，总警司一向是个大麻烦。现在就得动身了。他把报纸扔到沙发上，甩上外套。  
在此期间他的脑子里又划过一条无用信息，竟然不经意地笑了：  
——屁股上涂了芥末的导弹。他由衷嫌弃Jakes的用词。


	11. Chapter 11

这本该是场普通的感情纠纷，嫉妒是一切的源头——  
Andrew Leger做珠宝生意起家，爵位是用钱买来的，但是为人谦恭随和，看起来也循规蹈矩。Carrie Stock以代理秘书的身份很容易接近了勋爵，并成功地与之发展成了情人关系。起初她并没有发现异常，并且内心一直以勋爵夫人自居。然而Leger始终没有向她做出承诺，连爱人之间最寻常的肢体接触也越来越少，这段感情在男方的逐渐冷落下走向破裂。两个月前，两人和平分手，失落的女人在笔记本写下了负心人亨利八世的诗。  
然而Stock并不甘心，她开始怀疑取代她地位的安妮·博林——Joshua Milingde，这位年轻的代理人在与Leger相处过程中互增好感，他们的戒指和手杖上的宝石隐晦地暗示了关系，然而两人困于出身与性别一直无法公开恋情。  
与此同时，Stock对Milingden的憎恶也越来越深，曾多次找机会打探他们的关系。Milingden从没向勋爵提起过与Stock之间的联系，因而勋爵在我们第一次询问的时候完全不知情，他那时候的说的是实话。当得知Milingden在案发当天去过Stock家时，为了帮Milingden摆脱嫌疑，他说了谎。但是现在他们可能又达成了某种共识：Milingden揽下罪名，Leger默不作声。  
“为什么？”Thursday问，“如果他们真的是情人关系，Leger应该没有理由放任Milingden顶罪。”  
“愧疚。”Morse一边疾走一边挥舞手指。他连夜把老探长从家中叫出来——这不是第一次，也不是最后一次，Thursday清楚Morse不做没把握的事。  
他在路上把推测逐一复述给长官：  
Leger和Milingden的关系让两人一直处于矛盾而危险的境地，两人一方是工作伙伴，一方面又享受着违背世俗的行为。Stock是最早察觉到的，并成为了这段感情的受害者。  
「嫉妒」把一个女人推向死亡，「嫉妒」把两个男人拉入绝望。  
她并不是被他们任何一个人所杀，但却因为他们而死，两人觉得愧对于她——星期一晚上，Stock邀Milingden最后一次，也许是对隐瞒事实感到厌倦，也许是出于一种病态的胜利快感，或者仅仅是因为Stock步步紧逼，Millingden据实以告，向Stock公开了他们的关系。我不知道过程，但结果可以想象——Debryn医生的验尸报告很清楚，得知真相的Stock自然不会有好心情，她灌了自己至少半品脱威士忌。Milingden不久后追去她家，结果却发现了Stock的尸体。

两位警官叫来巡逻开铁门，这个时候，Jakes出现在门卫室外面。  
Morse转过头，扑面而来的烟雾让他眯起眼睛。Thursday发现他们有短暂的眼神交流（而没有注意怪异的沉默）稍稍有些宽慰，知道通知警长，说明Morse至少没把人际关系搞得太僵。  
Millingden从看押室被带出来，Morse便把笔录扔到他面前，“你从头到尾在说谎。”  
这一回，警探的口气让男人害怕了。他虚弱地反驳，“我已经认罪了，不明白您的意思。”  
Morse探身上前，掰开他绞在一起的手，“恋人。”他注视着月亮石的蓝眼睛在灯光下有几许柔和，但是他的语调尖锐而威严，“Leger先生不会无缘无故定制同一款宝石。”  
当他缓慢地把视线上抬时，Millingden一下子抽回了手，整个身体激烈颤抖了起来，往后缩去。监管的制服警察想抓他的肩膀把他按到桌面上——Jakes做了个手势，让他们都不要紧张。就这么过了将近一分钟，房间里只有这位所谓的「嫌疑犯」低哑的抽气声，警长观察着他极力掩饰的苍白脸孔，“继续。”  
Thursday翻过一页口供笔录，引导他说出实情，“你才是第一个发现的尸体的人，为什么不报警？”  
“我……我不知道，”他感觉自己说不出原因，他只是感到抱歉。  
Morse低哼一声，替他说，“一旦警方介入调查，势必会从Stock的社会关系摸到勋爵，曝光他们两个的关系，这对勋爵的名声以及和Cowdrey的联姻将会是个致命影响——  
更重要的是，你用这点说服Leger让自己顶下罪名，那么你们的关系就不会被发现，因为警察的注意力被谋杀转移了。”  
由于被过于确信地注视，Millingden大声叫起来，  
“够了！够了……我做了我能帮助他的最好选择……你们不会理解我的感受……你们……”  
“愧疚（guilty）”  
他的语无伦次因Morse的抢白而戛然而止。  
“你感到愧疚。”小警探站起来，双手撑在桌面上，拨开迷雾时的Endeavour Morse是高傲的、口无遮拦的，甚至不近人情，他用神谕一般的口吻指控，  
“你的愧疚从来不是对Carrie Stock，也不是对Andrew Leger，你的愧疚来源于不敢面对事实的自己！你和Leger都是孬种，你们不敢承认对彼此的感情，认为这段关系见不得光，一直以来你都感觉焦虑又难堪，但又苦于找不到方法摆脱。这个时候Stock死了，你看到了机会，你用谋杀罪名惩罚自己。摆脱这个无法言说无法见光的境地！你差一点就要成功了，一旦进入法院程序，你就轻松了，轻松地带着秘密去牢狱，带着秘密上绞刑架。”  
“而Leger勋爵将背负你们两个人的愧疚，和一个他不爱的女结婚，他的愧疚将在今后的岁月里日积月累，当然了，你一点也不会担心，你逃走了，你看不到他的未来。”  
Joshua Millingden捂住了脸。  
房间昏暗而寂静，他在杂乱的情绪中露出无辜的，孩童般的心碎表情，眼泪从指缝中缓缓流出，“我不能⋯⋯我们不能这样一辈子⋯⋯我成了他仕途的阻碍……”

Morse长吐一口气，用力往后坐，靠到椅背上，紧紧抱住自己的胳膊。  
Jakes没那么情绪化，“看起来我们得修改材料了，对吧。”  
Millingden反应了一下，但已然没有思考的余力，他仅仅是对警官们的问话有所反应而已。  
最后，Thursday下结论，“那么，Joshua Millingden先生，鉴于您目前为止的行为，我以浪费警力阻碍办案，再拘留你24小时。我们会联系你的事务律师。”

21点  
他们从审讯室出来，谁都没说话，Thursday嘬着烟斗回去他的隔间办公室拿卷宗材料。而Morse还是怒气冲冲，“无私和自私的界限，我认为是责任感。Joshua Milingden没有责任感，他以为自己的退场是对Leger的最好选择，但是Leger并不会从这个结局中受益，他们都是这段感情的受害者。”  
“你在闹脾气。”Jakes忽然指出，比谁都要快地找到「小骨头」Morse本不该那么急躁，“为什么生气？”  
“我生气？”Morse噎了一下，手伸在外套口袋里，拽紧报纸。  
Jealous……他没有必要解释自己是怎么解出字谜的。他也不是联想自己的处境——他干嘛要承认自己嫉妒，对，他猜他应该是在嫉妒Jakes。  
Joan真是不走心。他觉得。没有时间去辨别胸口的淤堵。  
他垂着头不说话，Jakes便盯着他看，眼皮一眨不眨，“所以你的重点是他们没有勇气面对现实，而不是现实本身？”  
Morse把这归于哲学范畴，“现实一直存在。现实无法回避。”  
Jakes舒了口气似的，竟然笑了笑，仿佛有些不好意思，但很快被喷出来的烟雾掩盖了。当Morse疑惑地皱脸，企图在那张脸上探寻些什么时，Jakes立即接着说，  
“我很够意思地提醒你，不管你的重点在哪里，Bright关心的是，他要怎么在这桩被你搅黄了的案子里保全自己的颜面。”  
哦……总警司。芥末导弹。  
这下好了，要是把今晚的口供据实以告，Leger勋爵的性取向曝光，他的老朋友Bright会有什么反应？Morse瞄了一眼警长，两人都绝望地凝视天花板。但要是不说出实情，无辜的Milingden就得获邢。  
“解决的办法一向很简单。”从隔间出来，听了一会儿他们聊天的的Thursday说，拍拍案件材料，“找到真正的杀人犯，勋爵的事就能一笔带过。你们知道怎么钉卷宗的。”  
他们绕了一个圈子，结果又回到原点。让人丧气的最初。  
Jakes掐灭烟蒂说到了重点，“如果不是Milingden，那到底是谁？”  
Thursday让他俩把专案室收拾一下，他们已经超额工作好几个小时了，再这么下去可不能保证第二天的效率。探长吩咐完，便去取自己的外套——  
这个时候，当值的Strange敲了敲门，“长官，你们结束了是吧？”  
“哦是的，让兄弟们收队吧。”  
气馁的Morse用力搓着脸，把自己缩在椅子里。Jakes拍拍他的背。深夜里钠灯熄灭的声音，巡警队员互相邀酒的回声，还有Strange在走廊里吆喝。他们锁了门，换了便装，聊天的话语在走廊里渐行渐远……  
「哦见鬼，下雨了。」  
「今天老Charlie请客，错过一轮了。」  
「Nathan不也错过一轮了？和他老婆！」  
「哈哈哈。」  
「哦呵，我本来还打算去看海丁顿的球……」

一个激灵窜过Morse的全身。  
他蓦地弹起来，奔向走廊，不料一头撞到Strange高壮的背脊上，顿时眼冒金星晕头转向——他的朋友立即扶住他的肩膀，“Morse？！你干嘛？”  
“比赛！！”呻吟着，Morse捂住脑门，Jakes追出来，“什么？”  
“比赛！！海丁顿今天比赛！”  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“今天是星期五！！”  
他胡乱地挥舞手臂，挣脱Strange的扶助，一步一磕地往前跑去，拨开正在说笑的警员，“今天是星期五！!”  
巡警小队长等他消失在拐角后面才反应过来，“那个要不要……后援……？”  
他发现警长已经奔到了大门口了。


End file.
